omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Spiral
|-|Anti-Spiral= |-|Granzeboma= |-|Super Granzeboma= Statistics Name: Anti-Spiral. Origin: Gurren Lagann. Classification: Collective consciousness of the anti-spiral race. Gender: None. He is the physical manifestation of the collective consciousness of his whole species. Age: Billions of years. Tier: | I-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Multiverse+ Level. (Can easily create his own dimensions with massive sizes of thousands of universes, can casually create mechs more powerful than Simon's Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and later Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, from nothing with a simple thought, consistently matching the latter in their fight without ever going all-out. Created the "Multiversal Labyrinth", an extradimensional space which traps the target in a series of infinite universal alternate dimensions with infinite possibilites, created instant by instant from the target's past experiences and preferences, making them perceive their infinite counterparts from every alternate universe. This space is not an illusion, as it is perceived and made real) Supercluster Level to Universe+ Level with the Granzeboma, (Matched and overwhelmed TTGL before and after it absorbed the Infinity Big Bang Storm) at least Multiverse Level, likely higher, with the Super Granzeboma. (Much stronger than STTGL) | Speed: | MFTL+. (At least 25 quadrillion times lightspeed) Omnipresent in the Spiral Dimension. (As its creator, stated to be the dimension itself) | Durability: | Multiverse+ Level by himself. Supercluster Level to Universe+ Level with the Granzeboma, (Was unable to be properly damaged by TTGL) at least Multiverse Level, likely higher, with the Super Granzeboma. (Far superior to STTGL) | Intelligence: Extremely high. Stamina: Limitless. Can effortlessly dish out mechs stronger than STTGL, create Big Bangs and create entire dimensions without breaking a sweat. Range: High Multiversal. Weaknesses: Overconfidence, arrogance, CIS. (Prefers to fight at a suppressed level of power in order to fight and beat his enemies on an even level of power and crush their morale) Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, had his body destroyed and was fine), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Casually creates robots of universal size out of nothing), Physics & Quantum Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Dimensional & Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (At least up to the 6th Dimension), Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation & Mindfuck, Telepathy, Teleportation, Universe & Dimension Creation, Omnipresence, Omnilock (Exists outside of reality, having created his dimension inbetween the 10th and 11th dimensions of existence). Weapons & Equipment Weapons that he can form out of his Spiral Power, like the Granzeboma and Super Granzeboma. Notable Attacks & Techniques Infinity Big Bang Storm: The Granzeboma grabs two galaxies and melds them together, puring his own energy into the mix as well. He then hurls the energy at his target, in the form of a massive energy blast. The energy released by this attack is stated to have the power to create entire universes, and is suggested to be composed of numerous Big Bangs happening consecutively. Multiversal Labyrinth: The Anti-Spiral's last line of defense before himself, a special extradimensional space that traps the target inside of infinite alternate universes of infinite possibilities. Anti-Spiral Giga Drill Break: The Anti-Spiral's variation of the Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break. The Super Granzeboma creates a massive drill from its hand, tremendously dwarfing itself in size, and then rushes towards the target with it. It was powerful enough to destroy all the forms of the Gurren Lagann, down to its base form. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Gurren Lagann Category:Tier I